Internet Download Manager 6.35 Build 1 Retail
Internet Download Manager 6.35 Build 1 Retail Free Download Overview Internet Download Manager supports proxy servers, ftp and http protocols, firewalls, redirects, cookies, authorization, audio and video content processing. IDM integrates seamlessly into Microsoft Internet Explorer, Netscape, MSN Explorer, AOL, Opera, Mozilla, Mozilla Firefox, Mozilla Firebird, Avant Browser, MyIE2, and all other popular browsers to automatically handle your downloads. You can also drag and drop files, or use Internet Download Manager from command line. Internet Download Manager can dial your modem at the set time, download the files you want, then hang up or even shut down your computer when it’s done. Internet Download Manager (IDM) is a tool to increase download speeds by up to 5 times, resume and schedule downloads. Comprehensive error recovery and resume capability will restart broken or interrupted downloads due to lost connections, network problems, computer shutdowns, or unexpected power outages. Simple graphic user interface makes IDM user friendly and easy to use. Internet Download Manager has a smart download logic accelerator that features intelligent dynamic file segmentation and safe multipart downloading technology to accelerate your downloads. Features of Internet Download Manager 6.35 Build 1 Retail All popular browsers and applications are supported! *Internet Download Manager supports all popular browsers including IE, Chrome, AOL, MSN, Mozilla, Netscape, Firefox, Avant Browser, and many others. Internet Download Manager supports all versions of all popular browsers, and it can be integrated into any Internet application to take over downloads using unique “Advanced Browser Integration” feature. Download Speed Acceleration. *Internet Download Manager can accelerate downloads by up to 5 times due to its intelligent dynamic file segmentation technology. Unlike other download managers and accelerators Internet Download Manager segments downloaded files dynamically during download process and reuses available connections without additional connect and login stages to achieve best acceleration performance. Easy downloading with one click. *When you click on a download link in a browser, IDM will take over the download and accelerate it. You don’t need to do anything special, just browse the Internet as you usually do. IDM will catch your downloads and accelerate them. IDM supports HTTP, FTP, HTTPS and MMS protocols. Internet Download Manager will resume unfinished download from the place where they left off. Comprehensive error recovery and resume capability will restart broken or interrupted downloads due to lost or dropped connections, network problems, computer shutdowns, or unexpected power outages. Dynamic Segmentation. *Quick and easy installation program will make necessary settings for you, and check your connection at the end to ensure trouble free installation of Internet Download Manager Automatic Antivirus checking. *Antivirus checking makes your downloads free from viruses and trojans. IDM can automatically run a scanner on download completion, like AdAware, Avast, Spybot, AVG Anti-Virus, McAfee, Norton Internet Security, Norton 360, SpywareBlaster, CCleaner and others to protect users from harmful downloaded files. Internet Download Manager can connect to the Internet at a set time, download the files you want, disconnect, or shut down your computer when it’s done. You can also synchronize changes using periodic synchronization of files. It’s possible to create and schedule several download queues for downloading or synchronization. Drag and Drop. *You may simply drag and drop links to IDM, and drag and drop downloaded files out of Internet Download Manager. *When enabled, the feature can be used to catch any download from any application. None of download managers have this feature. *IDM includes web site spider and grabber. Custmizable Interface. *IDM downloads all required files that are specified with filters from web sites, for example all pictures from a web site, or subsets of web sites, or complete web sites for offline browsing. It’s possible to schedule multiple grabber projects to run them once at a specified time, stop them at a specified time, or run periodically to synchronize changes. *You may choose the order, buttons, and columns to appear on the main IDM window. There are several different skins for the toolbar with different button styles. All skins can be downloaded from IDM home site. Also users can design their own skins. IDM supports many types of proxy servers. *IDM supports main authentication protocols: Basic, Negotiate, NTLM, and Kerberos. *For example, IDM works with Microsoft ISA, and FTP proxy servers. *Thus IDM can access many Internet and proxy servers using login name and password. Download all feature. Download limits. *IDM can add all downloads linked to the current page. It’s easy to download multiple files with this feature. *Progressive downloading with quotas feature limits downloading to defined number of megabytes per hour. The feature is useful for connections that use fair access policy (or FAP) like Direcway, Direct PC, Hughes, etc. IDM is multilingual. Quick Update Feature. *IDM is translated to Albanian, Arabic, Azerbaijan, Bosnian, Bulgarian, Chinese, Croatian, Czech, Danish, Dutch, Farsi, French, German, Greek, Hebrew, Hungarian, Italian, Japanese, Korean, Lithuanian, Macedonian, Norwegian, Polish, Portuguese, Romanian, Russian, Serbian, Slovak, Slovenian, Spanish, Thai, Turkish, and Uzbek languages. *Quick update may check for new versions of IDM and update IDM once per week. Quick updates feature lists all new features added to the latest version and asks a user if he wants to update IDM to the latest version. Download Categories. *Internet Download Manager can be used to organize downloads automatically using defined download categories. Category:Software